


Ein Freund (oder: Wendigo Pre-loaded)

by neverminetohold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Gen, h/c, wee!Dean
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean schluckte schwer. Sollte jetzt nicht sein kurzes Leben vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen oder so ein Quatsch? Trotzig hob er sein Kinn und spuckte dem Ding vor die Füße, zu atemlos für die berühmten letzten Worte. Doch plötzlich tauchte ein Mann auf...</p><p>Dislaimer: “Supernatural” is the property of WarnerBros & The CW and the mastermind Eric Kripke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Freund (oder: Wendigo Pre-loaded)

Sie hatten Sammy im Motel von Lost Creek zurückgelassen, sicher hinter Salzlinien und diversen Talismanen. Heute lief ein Batman Marathon auf Cartoon Network, genug Beschäftigung für einen kränkelnden Achtjährigen.

Dean gefiel das nicht sonderlich, aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er sich diese Chance entgehen ließ. Seit einer Woche waren Wanderer bei Blackwater Ridge verschwunden und alles deutete auf einen Schwarzen Hund hin.

Er bearbeitete John nun schon die halbe Fahrt lang,- immerhin durch zwei Staaten. Dean war schon nahe dran gewesen das Undenkbare zu tun und zu betteln - was nicht gerade für ihn gesprochen hätte; erwachsen und so - aber endlich hatte Dad sich breitschlagen lassen, ihn mitzunehmen.

Punktsieg für Dean!

Schließlich sah ja auch alles nach einem einfachen Jagdausflug aus, fast schon anfängerfreundlich, für ihre Verhältnisse...

Bis nicht nur einer sondern gleich zwei Wendigos über ein paar ahnungslose Camper hergefallen waren. Sonst waren diese Mistviecher absolute Einzelgänger und man fand sie nie westlich von Minnesota - aber diese beiden waren die berühmte Ausnahme und veranstalteten ein Blutbad. - Verdammtes Winchesterglück!

***

Dean fluchte leise, während er durch den Wald rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Ein kehliges Grollen folgte ihm dicht auf den Fersen, über modrigen Boden, durch peitschende Äste. Ein Körper brach hinter ihm raschelnd und knackend durch das dichte Unterholz.

Scheiße! Vielleicht war er für den Familienauftrag doch noch nicht alt genug!

Dean duckte hinter den nächsten Baum und schlug schlitternd einen Haken nach links. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, als wenig später etwas durch das Holz fetzte. Er war klug genug, sich nicht umzudrehen, aber seine Hände wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu zittern. Das machte es nicht gerade einfacher, der Schießstandroutine zu folgen. - Statt dessen fummelten seine Finger im Laufen mit der Patrone herum, unfähig, den Lauf der Schrotflinte zu treffen.

Dean hechtete über einen umgestürzten Stamm und durch einen dornigen Busch; schlug Zweige los, die sich in den Stoff seiner Jacke krallten. Er war so was von geliefert! Falls er das Ding überhaupt traf würde es bestenfalls langsamer werden - oder einfach nur wütender.

Und, hey - wem machte er etwas vor? Das nette Monster von nebenan wollte vor seinem Mitternachtssnack nur noch etwas Sport machen. Dean hatte nicht die geringste Chance, einem Wendigo davonzulaufen - und wo zur Hölle war Dad?!

Etwas traf ihn im Rücken, trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und schmetterte ihn vorwärts. Ein Felsbrocken raste bedrohlich näher. Dean ließ die Waffe fallen, gerade rechtzeitig, um seinen Aufprall mit den Händen abzufangen. Er spürte wie scharfe Kanten seine Haut aufrissen. Der Schock raste seine Arme hoch bis in die Schultern, doch Dean ignorierte es und nutzte den Schwung, um sich zur Seite zu katapultieren.

Ein Funkenschauer erhellte das Zwielicht, als die rasiermesserscharfen Klauen des Wendigo über den Stein kreischten.

Dean lief weiter, obwohl die Luft in seinen Lungen brannte und ihm das Blut in den Ohren dröhnte. Er stolperte, fing sich – doch dann verloren seine Turnschuhe auf dem nassen Blätterteppich den Halt und er schlug der Länge nach hin. Beißender Modergeruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Dean registrierte abwesend, dass ihm sein T-Shirt warm am Rücken klebte; aber das war jetzt egal.

Er musste aufstehen! - Doch er blieb benommen liegen. Er brauchte nur einen kleinen Moment, nur ein paar Sekunden, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen...

Etwas sirrte durch die Luft und instinktiv rollte Dean sich nach rechts. Erdklumpen wurden hochgeschleudert; prasselten in sein heißes Gesicht. Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen rappelte er sich auf, pures Adrenalin und taumelte blind vorwärts. Es gab ein dumpfes Geräusch, als er gegen einen moosbewachsenen Baum prallte.

Sofort drehte Dean sich um –

Nichts.

Gehetzt huschten grüne Augen umher, doch es gab keine Spur von seinem Verfolger. Dean befand sich auf einer winzigen Lichtung, eine kleine freie Fläche zwischen roten Baumriesen. Nirgendwo raschelten Blätter, nichts regte sich. Es war so still, das ihm ein kalter Schauer das Rückgrat hochfuhr. Sein eigener, keuchender Atem und rasender Herzschlag waren die einzigen Geräusche im Wald.

Schnell suchte er die Baumkronen mit Blicken ab, doch nur eine fahle Mondsichel starrte auf ihn hinab. Ein paar diesige Nebelschwaden wanden sich um die alten Stämme...

Das Vieh spielte nur mit ihm. Unmöglich, dass es aufgeben hatte...

Dean starrte minutenlang angespannt in die Nacht hinaus und wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Er war allein, hatte keine Waffe, nichts in der Nähe, um zu improvisieren - und sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer... Etwas raschelte im Unterholz.

Ein hochgewachsener Schemen stand unvermittelt keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt da und grollte bedrohlich.

Dean zog eine Grimasse, als der Wendigo in silbernes Mondlicht getaucht wurde. Auf das Spotlight hätte er jetzt wirklich verzichten können, herzlichen Dank auch!

Aber natürlich konnte er gar nicht anders, als mit fasziniertem Ekel hinzusehen.

Das Ding ließ noch ganz entfernt seinen menschlichen Ursprung erahnen, obwohl ihm die graue Haut in faltigen Lappen vom dürren Körper hing. Die Klauen an den überlangen Armen schimmerten rötlich und berührten fast die feuchte Erde, als sich die Kreatur vor beugte. Der Wendigo starrte zurück, mitleidslos und unmenschlich, wie die Schlange vor dem Kaninchen. Seine weißen Augen mit der geschlitzten Pupille bohrten sich in Dean und eine lange Zunge fuhr über fleischlose Lippen und nadelfeine Reißzähne.

Dean schluckte schwer. Sollte jetzt nicht sein kurzes Leben vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen oder so ein Quatsch? Okay - vielleicht schlotterten ihm ein bisschen die Knie im Angesichts des sicheren Todes. Aber er war verdammt noch mal Dean Winchester und mit fast dreizehn Jahren würde er nicht rumheulen wie ein kleines Mädchen, klar?!

Trotzig hob er sein Kinn und spuckte dem Ding vor die Füße, zu atemlos für die berühmten letzten Worte.

Der Wendig knurrte, seine Muskeln spannten sich - da zerriss ein entferntes Jaulen die Stille. Sie lauschten beide angespannt wie der Todesschrei des anderen Wendigo in der Ferne erstarb.

Das Mistvieh brüllte vor Wut und Dean setzte sein arrogantestes Grinsen auf, für das er auf Schulhöfen öfters Prügel bezog. War nicht einfach, den richtigen Ton zu treffen, wo er sich gerade lieber übergeben würde, aber die Mühe war es ihm wert: „Einer weniger, huh? Sieht so aus als war's das mit deiner kleinen Wendigo-Gang!“

Das hässliche Vieh fletschte die Zähne, intelligent genug, um seine Worte zu verstehen - oder zumindest den ätzend triumphierenden Tonfall. Aus dem Stand katapultierte es sich vorwärts, rasend vor Zorn. Dean dachte an Sammy - und schloss aus Reflex die Augen, als sich die Klauen nach ihm ausstreckten.

Er riss sie gleich wieder auf, als die Kreatur ein dünnes Wimmern ausstieß, statt ihn mit einem Hieb in Fetzen zu reißen.

Dean blinzelte mehrmals heftig, doch das Bild vor ihm blieb stur das gleiche: Ein Mann war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte sich schützend vor ihn gestellt. Der Wendigo hockte als grau verrenkter Haufen zu seinen Füßen und schüttelte seinen zu klein geratenen Kopf, als würden ihm die Ohren klingeln.

Vielleicht war es ja nur hyperaktive Teenagerfantasie. - Aber Dean kam der absurde Gedanke das es aussah, als wäre die Kreatur im Sprung mit einer soliden Wand kollidiert - und zu Boden gegangen.

Das Ungetüm grollte laut und schnellte hoch. Seine langen Arme peitschten pfeifend durch die Luft, direkt auf den Mann zu. Der verschwamm plötzlich vor Deans Augen, wich den Klauen mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus.

Doch danach warf er sich nicht etwa zur Seite oder duckte sich – er lief mitten in den nächsten Angriff. Statt aufgespießt zu werden durchbrach er die Verteidigung aus wirbelnden Gliedmaßen und presste dem Wendigo die flache Hand gegen die Stirn. Ein gleißend helles Licht schoss in den haarlosen Kopf hinein und tauchte die Lichtung explosionsartig in Weiß.

Dean riss instinktiv die Arme hoch. Das Licht war so extrem hell, dass er durch seine orange glühenden Augenlider sehen konnte. Abrupt senkte sich wieder Dunkelheit über die Lichtung und ein schwerer Körper prallte auf den Boden auf, so dass Blätter laut raschelnd davon stieben.

Dean wagte atemlos einen Blick zwischen gespreizten Fingern hindurch und sah fasziniert zu, wie sich der Wendigo auflöste. Ein widerlicher Geruch stieg süßlich auf und am Ende blieb nur ein Häufchen Asche zurück, als wäre er verbrannt. Eine leichte Windböe trieb ein paar von den grauen Flocken davon.

Sprachlos starrte Dean den mysteriösen Kerl an. Die pochenden Schmerzen in seinem Rücken und das leichte Schwindelgefühl traten über diesen Stunt glatt in den Hintergrund. Im Halbdunkel konnte er nicht gerade viel erkennen, aber der Mann war wohl jünger als Dad, seine schwarzen Haare mussten dringend mal einen Kamm kennenlernen und... er trug definitiv einen Trenchcoat. Und - war das ein Anzug inklusive Krawatte?! Huh - ein Buchhalter mitten im Wald?

Als hätte der Kerl das gehört fand Dean sich unvermittelt im Klammergriff blauer Augen wieder, die von innen heraus zu leuchten schienen. Ihr Starren bohrte sich so intensiv in ihn, dass seine Haut zu prickeln anfing. Als würde ihr Blick viel tiefer reichen, Schicht um Schicht durchbohren und sein tiefstes Inneres begutachten. Dean runzelte die Stirn - dieses Gefühl, wie ein Insekt unter dem Mikroskop zu liegen, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Der Typ ist definitiv kein Mensch und kein Jäger, schoss es ihm verspätet durch den Kopf. Längst überfällige Alarmglocken schrillten los. Was zur Hölle kann einen Wendigo durch Handauflegen töten, Special Effects inklusive?!

Scheiße - mein verdammtes Winchesterglück! Der unheimliche Fremde kam näher und Dean geriet in Panik: „Stopp!“ Er wollte instinktiv nach seiner Waffe greifen-

Doch: Pech gehabt - die hatte er ja schon vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verloren. Die Bewegung brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und sein plötzlich schwummriger Körper prallte hart gegen die raue Borke.

Schmerz raste heiß durch seinen Rücken, die Schulter hinauf und in seinen Schädel, der den Countdown zur Explosion einleitete. Dean konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er musste heftig gegen die Schwärze um seine Augenwinkel anblinzeln und darum kämpfen, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Dean behielt den Mann jedoch im Auge, durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch. Er war tatsächlich stehen geblieben. Gut, eine Sorge weniger. Er hatte gerade genug damit zu tun gegen sein Frühstück anzukämpfen, das ihn gerne wiedersehen wollte... Igitt!

Mister Buchhalter stand nur einen Schritt entfernt – viel zu nah! - und beobachtete Dean. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und wirkte leicht verwirrt, als würde er nicht schlau aus dem Insekt unter seinen Mikroskopaugen. Tatsächlich sah er Sammy ähnlich, wenn der angestrengt über einem Puzzle brütete - minus der Niedlichkeit eines todernsten Achtjährigen, versteht sich.

Dann huschten die blauen Augen über die Blutflecken an der Borke des Baumes, an dem Dean lehnte und ein seltsames Schaudern lief durch die angespannte Schulterpartie.

Was als nächstes passierte war wie eine unwirkliche Traumsequenz: Der Mann kniete plötzlich auf dem Boden, so dass Dean ihn überragte. „Hab keine Angst, Dean Winchester.“ Seine Stimme war tief und rau, als hätte er sie lange nicht benutzt. Aber auch... seltsam beruhigend.

Im Knien sah der Mann nicht kleiner aus. Im Gegenteil. Dean hatte das schrecklich schön belebend fürchterliche Gefühl, das etwas absolut unmenschliches vor ihm kniete, etwas mächtiges jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft. Und das dieses Wesen ihn mühelos töten konnte, wenn es wollte - und sich dagegen entschieden hatte.

„Hab keine Angst, Dean,“ wiederholte der Mann ruhig.

Die Panik war tatsächlich wie weggewischt, doch damit kam das Schwindelgefühl mit Macht zurück und Dean nutzte seine letzte Kraftreserve um eine von Tausend Fragen stellen: „Wer bist du?“

Eine Hand streckte sich langsam nach ihm aus und Dean kam nicht mal in den Sinn, ihr auszuweichen. „Ein Freund.“ Zwei Finger berührten seine schweißnasse Stirn, sandten einen Strom warm prickelnder Energie durch seinen Körper. Sie sammelte sich in seinem Rücken und ebbte dann langsam ab.

Deans Bewusstsein folgte dem Strudel ins Bodenlose. Bevor ihn die Schwärze verschlang hörte er ein Flüstern und dann klang es, als würde ein Vogel sich mit kräftigem Flügelschlag in die Luft erheben...

Danach nichts mehr.

***

Grobe Hände gruben sich in seine Jeansjacke, packten ihn an den Schultern und schüttelten ihn so heftig, dass seine Zähne aufeinander schlugen.

„Dean!“ rief eine vertraute Stimme. Nur die Panik in ihr - die klang fremd.

Dean fuhr ruckartig hoch von dem Stamm, an dem er gelehnt hatte und rammte dabei beinahe gegen das Kinn des Mannes, der sich besorgt über ihn gebeugt hatte. Er blinzelte im Gegenlicht der aufgehenden Sonne: „Dad?!“

Dean fühlte sich gepackt und in eine Bärenumarmung gezogen, so dass ihm der Geruch von Johns Lederjacke in die Nase stieg; angenehm vertraut.

„Bist du unverletzt, Junge?“ wollte John mit belegter Stimme wissen.

Dean machte eine schnelle Bestandsaufnahme - er war einfach nur... fit. „Mir geht's gut, Dad.“

John ließ ihn abrupt los und zog Dean dann mit sich hoch: „Was ist passiert, nachdem wir voneinander getrennt wurden?“

Dean starrte hinauf in das ernst erwartungsvolle Gesicht seines Vaters, der nur noch müde aussah. Er zermarterte sich das Hirn nach einer zufriedenstellenden Antwort - und hatte kein Glück. Er fuhr sich nervös über sein Stoppelhaar: „Ich... Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Der Wendigo war hinter mir her... und dann...“

Er spürte, wie John ihn forschend musterte und sah wie die Sorge seiner typisch kalten Maske wich: „Dean...“

Dean hasste es, seinen Vater zu enttäuschen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was genau passiert war. „Es tut mir leid, Sir.“

„Ich hätte dich nicht mitnehmen dürfen - du bist noch viel zu jung.“

Autsch, Dad - das saß! Aber Dean blieb keine Zeit für Rechtfertigungen oder Proteste - John war bereits losgestiefelt. Er folgte den abgeknickten Zweigen, von wo Dean auf die Lichtung gekommen war: „Lass uns deine Waffe suchen und dann zurück zum Motel fahren. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sam.“

„Was ist mit dem zweiten Wendigo?“ „Den spüre ich später auf – alleine.“

Dean stöhnte innerlich – was auch immer schiefgegangen war, es würde ewig dauern, bis Dad ihm wieder völlig vertraute. Und er machte sich keine Illusionen, das ihr Gespräch schon beendet war. Schön wär’s.

Nachdem sie die Schrotflinte gefunden hatten, ging es zurück in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo der Impala geparkt war.

Dean bemerkte dieses Mal auf der Lichtung ein Häufchen Asche. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hatte er das beklemmende Gefühl, etwas wirklich entscheidendes vergessen zu haben.

Doch dann rief John auch schon ungeduldig nach ihm und er beeilte sich, ihn einzuholen.

***

Die Ascheflocken wirbelten zum strahlend blauen Himmel hinauf: „Ein Freund - du kennst mich noch nicht.“

  
(I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. - I never said I’d let you go.)

  
Ende


End file.
